


Mama (We All Go To Hell)

by justtothesea



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Cover Art, Fanart, Fanvids, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Music, The Black Parade, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtothesea/pseuds/justtothesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/nordreys">nordreys</a> amazing <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlbNlBEwev0">animated storyboard for Mama</a>. This is my "live-action" take, combining 3 different MCR videos to keep as true to the storyboard as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama (We All Go To Hell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nordreys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordreys/gifts).



> I've been working on this for aaages and I finally think it's ready to share. Audrey was awesome when I contacted her about this, and is one of the artists that I've always really admired in bandom. I used clips from Ghost of You, Famous Last Words, and Welcome to the Black Parade (as well as a few useful scenes from KP's Thinking of You). It's edited so that you can watch this version alongside the original storyboard and most scenes will match up.

  
[full size cover (1280x720)](http://i.imgur.com/CeLYnzw.png)

**watch on** :  
\+ [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsNKm6RfvHc)  
\+ [vimeo](https://vimeo.com/123831553) (password: _mama_ )  


**x-posts** :  
\+ [tumblr](http://josiemus-prime.tumblr.com/)  
\+ [dreamwidth](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/123118.html)  
\+ [livejournal](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/135039.html)

**download (347mb)**  
\+ [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/d8ek4lc5jk7sss7/mama_\(we_all_go_to_hell\))


End file.
